List of The Dinosaur Crew episodes
These are episodes of The Dinosaur Crew. Series overview Season 0 (2006) #Pilot - TBD 2006 - TBD Season 1 (2008-2009) #''The Volcano'' - 05/22/2008 - TBD #TBD - 05/29/2008 - TBD #TBD - 06/05/2008 - TBD #TBD - 06/12/2008 - TBD #TBD - 06/19/2008 - TBD #TBD - 06/26/2008 - TBD #''Popular'' - 07/17/2008 - TBD #''Todd in Love'' - 08/07/2008 - Todd encounters a female triceratops and falls in love with her. (More coming soon...) #''Count Draculasaurus'' - 10/12/2008 - TBD #TBD - 11/24/2008 - TBD #TBD - 11/25/2008 - TBD #''Hibernation'' - 11/26/2008 - TBD #TBD - 11/27/2008 - TBD #''The Epidemic'' - 11/28/2008 - TBD #TBD - 12/11/2008 - TBD #TBD - 01/01/2009 - TBD #TBD - 01/08/2009 - TBD #TBD - 01/15/2009 - TBD #TBD - 01/22/2009 - TBD #TBD - 01/29/2009 - TBD #TBD - 02/05/2009 - TBD #TBD - 02/12/2009 - TBD #TBD - 02/19/2009 - TBD #''Dino Marathon'' - 03/19/2009 - TBD #''The Time-Traveler'' - 03/26/2009 - The Dinosaur Crew encounter a strange "mammal" who claims to have traveled through time to finally see dinosaurs in person. #TBD - 04/02/2009 - TBD #TBD - 05/07/2009 - TBD #TBD - 06/04/2009 - TBD Season 2 (2009-2010) #''The New Member'' - 07/02/2009 - The Dinosaur Crew discover a bronchosaurus who was lost and lets him be an official member of their group. #TBD - 07/09/2009 - TBD #TBD - 07/16/2009 - TBD #''Habitat Hazards'' - 07/23/2009 - Curious about what would happen, Tyler and Veronica decide to move to a very hot desert while Todd and Petra move to a very cold mountain, which doesn't go well for them. Meanwhile, Reggie notices that his friends are gone and tries to find them. #TBD - 07/30/2009 - TBD #TBD - 08/06/2009 - TBD #TBD - 08/13/2009 - TBD #TBD - 08/20/2009 - TBD #TBD - 08/27/2009 - TBD #TBD - 09/03/2009 - TBD #TBD - 09/10/2009 - TBD #TBD - 09/17/2009 - TBD #TBD - 09/24/2009 - TBD #TBD - 10/29/2009 - TBD #TBD - 11/06/2009 - TBD #TBD - 11/07/2009 - TBD #TBD - 11/08/2009 - TBD #''Curse of the Shiny Stone'' - 11/26/2009 - TBD #TBD - 12/03/2009 - TBD #''Truth or Care'' - 12/10/2009 - TBD #''Jolly Dinos'' - 12/17/2009 - TBD #TBD - 01/07/2010 - TBD #TBD - 03/22/2010 - TBD #TBD - 03/23/2010 - TBD #TBD - 03/24/2010 - TBD #TBD - 03/25/2010 - TBD #TBD - 03/26/2010 - TBD #''Prehistoric Syrup'' - 04/05/2010 - TBD Season 3 (2010-2011) #TBD - 07/05/2010 - TBD #TBD - 07/12/2010 - TBD #TBD - 07/19/2010 - TBD #TBD - 07/26/2010 - TBD #TBD - 08/02/2010 - TBD #''Andrew to the Rescue'' - 09/06/2010 - After a really bad storm, Andrew ends up being the only dinosaur that did not get swept away, so he has to find everyone else. #TBD - 09/20/2010 - TBD #TBD - 10/04/2010 - TBD #TBD - 10/11/2010 - TBD #TBD - 10/18/2010 - TBD #TBD - 10/25/2010 - TBD #''The Burrow'' - 11/01/2010 - The Dinosaur Crew find a burrow, which leads them to a party filled with various fun-loving dinosaurs, but gets cut-short when a group of Sarcosuchuses break in and steal all of the party stuff, leaving it up to the Dinosaur Crew to find them and bring the items they stole back. #TBD - 11/08/2010 - TBD #TBD - 11/15/2010 - TBD #TBD - 11/22/2010 - TBD #TBD - 11/29/2010 - TBD #TBD - 12/06/2010 - TBD #TBD - 01/03/2011 - TBD #''Todd of War'' - 01/17/2011 - Todd unintentionally does something that ends up causing a war between certain species of dinosaurs, so he, with help from hia friends, must stop them. #TBD - 01/31/2011 - TBD #TBD - 02/07/2011 - TBD #TBD - 03/07/2011 - TBD #TBD - 04/04/2011 - TBD #TBD - 05/02/2011 - TBD #TBD - 05/03/2011 - TBD #TBD - 05/04/2011 - TBD #TBD - 05/05/2011 - TBD #TBD - 05/06/2011 - TBD Season 4 (2011-2012) #TBD - 06/06/2011 - TBD #TBD - 06/13/2011 - TBD #TBD - 06/20/2011 - TBD #TBD - 06/27/2011 - TBD #TBD - 07/04/2011 - TBD #TBD - 07/11/2011 - TBD #TBD - 09/05/2011 - TBD #TBD - 09/12/2011 - TBD #TBD - 09/19/2011 - TBD #TBD - 10/31/2011 - TBD #''Andrew's Got the Herd'' - 11/07/2011 - TBD #TBD - 12/12/2011 - TBD #TBD - 01/23/2012 - TBD #TBD - 05/07/2012 - TBD #TBD - 05/08/2012 - TBD #TBD - 05/09/2012 - TBD #TBD - 05/10/2012 - TBD #TBD - 05/11/2012 - TBD #TBD - 06/11/2012 - TBD #TBD - 06/12/2012 - TBD #TBD - 06/13/2012 - TBD #TBD - 06/14/2012 - TBD #TBD - 06/15/2012 - TBD #TBD - 07/09/2012 - TBD #TBD - 08/06/2012 - TBD #TBD - 09/03/2012 - TBD #TBD - 09/24/2012 - TBD #TBD - 09/29/2012 - TBD Season 5 (2012-2013) #TBD - 12/03/2012 - TBD #TBD - 12/10/2012 - TBD #TBD - 12/31/2012 - TBD #TBD - 01/07/2013 - TBD #TBD - 02/04/2013 - TBD #TBD - 02/11/2013 - TBD #TBD - 03/04/2013 - TBD #TBD - 03/11/2013 - TBD #TBD - 03/18/2013 - TBD #TBD - 03/25/2013 - TBD #TBD - 04/01/2013 - TBD #TBD - 04/08/2013 - TBD #TBD - 04/15/2013 - TBD #TBD - 04/22/2013 - TBD #TBD - 04/29/2013 - TBD #TBD - 05/27/2013 - TBD #''Along Came the Meganeura'' - 06/03/2013 - TBD #''The Megalodeon'' - 06/10/2013 - The Dinosaur Crew decide to go to the beach, onlu to have their fun ruined when a Megalodeon infests the ocean and attempts to eat them. #TBD - 06/17/2013 - TBD #TBD - 06/24/2013 - TBD #TBD - 07/15/2013 - TBD #TBD - 08/19/2013 - TBD #TBD - 08/20/2013 - TBD #TBD - 08/21/2013 - TBD #TBD - 08/22/2013 - TBD #TBD - 08/23/2013 - TBD #TBD - 09/02/2013 - TBD #''The Extinction Problem'' - 09/09/2013 - The Dinosaur Crew and the other dinosaurs spot a meteor about to hit Earth sometime soon. They have no choice but to prepare for what is about to happen. Category:List of episodes